How could you forget!
by Blizzard18
Summary: A special day is forgotten moliver
1. How could you forget our anniversary?

How could you forget!

Chapter 1

How could you forget our anniversary?

Miley Stewart eagerly knocked on the door of the Oken residence so that she could visit her boyfriend Oliver Oken; they had been dating for three weeks. And she wanted to see if he wanted to spend some time together, because it was there anniversary. After knocking a couple of times Mrs. Oken answered the door and said.

Oh hello Miley, come on in she greeted.

Nice to see you again Mrs. O, is Oliver here she asked.

Yes he's in his room; I think he's still sleeping. I tried waking him up earlier myself but he didn't' get up.

You ahead and try, I swear that boy can sleep through a storm She said while putting her shoes on.

"Okay"

"Well can you tell Oliver that I won't be home until 9:00pm "Mrs. Oken said Opening the door and looking at Miley who was on the stairs about to go up.

"It was good seeing you again Miley" she said as closed the door and headed for her red caravan.

Miley continued to walk up the stair to Oliver's room. Where she stopped right outside of his bed room door she heard someone moaning her name it was coming from the end of the hall way where Oliver's room was.

She continued to walking, as the moaning sound got louder and louder as she got closer to Oliver's room.

When Miley got to the front of his door she cautiously peered into his room. To see him with his pant's pulled down halfway with no shirt on, Sitting there on his bed stroking himself slowly while, the other hand was rubbing his chest. His eyes were shut tight. He was listening to his light blue I-pod while still stroking and moaning her name.

"Mhmm…..Miley……MMileyyyyy mmm…..ahh" he grunted in pleasure stroking himself faster.

Miley smiled and quietly walked towards Oliver and leaned over and touched his back.

He opened his eyes to see Miley standing there smiling, and that when Oliver let out an ear piercing scream as he grabbed his pillow to cover his private area.

"Oliver would you stop…".Miley said covering both ears with her hands to block out the noise.

But he ignored her request and continued to scream until Miley removed one of her hands that was over ear before and placed over his mouth to hush him.

"Morry…"Oliver mumbled because her hand was still over his mouth.

She removed her hand from his mouth and he began to speak.

He removed his I-pods ear buds and said "What are you doing here?" Oliver questioned Miley as he gripped the pillow tighter.

"Well I came to see if what you were up to…..and…I guess I know now what you were doing" she said looking at Oliver whose face began to turn a light shade of red.

"And also to see if you remember what today is?" Miley said smiling.

He ignored her question and said "Why didn't you call first before you came over?" Oliver said angrily.

"I did but you didn't answer so I came over to see you and you're mom let me in"

"Oh…well I wasn't doing you…know…"

"No…I don't know…" Miley said trying to play dumb so that Oliver would tell her the truth; because she already knew what he was doing she just wanted to hear him say it himself.

"_That I was masturbating" _he said softly.

"_What….."_

"Jacking off_" _Oliver shouted.

"Oh that I already knew that" she said looking him.

"Well then why did you tell that you didn't know if you already knew?" he said to Miley.

"It wasn't that hard to hear you moan my name down the hallway Oliver; his face grew a darker shade of red. And also because I was testing you to see if you'd lie to me once again like you did a couple days ago. When you said that you were "sick" and couldn't go shopping with Lily and me on Thursday" she said bluntly.

"I would never lie to you…..hiccup…..hiccup"

"Oliver, you're lying I can tell"

"No I'm not….hiccup…" Oliver said not looking at Miley.

Miley got off the bed and put both hands on her hips and glared at Oliver.

"Okay…Ok I'm really sorry; I will try not to lie to you as much"

She continued to glare but this time she crossed her arms.

"I….mean anymore…"he said quickly correcting himself once he saw her glare and awkwardly smiled after he said that.

"Ah…that's my boy" she said as she sat down on his bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what song by me were you listening too" she said cheekily.

"What makes you think I was listening to one of your songs huh" Oliver said avoiding looking at her.

"Oh I don't know the fact that you were saying my name duh"

"That doesn't prove anything"

She glared at him and grabbed his I-pod with was on the bed.

Wanna bet on it she said turning on the I-pod.

The screen read "___Nobody's perfect__**by: Hannah Montana**__"__._ He had the video on pause.

Oh really then why were you watching my music video huh Miley said with a grin.

"I…alright I was listening to one of your songs, but I have to admit I love it when you shake your hips like that"

She slapped his chest gently.

"Oooh, I like you feisty" he said while rubbing the spot where she hit with his hand.

She rolled he eyes and then changed the subject.

"Okay but seriously do you didn't answer my question, Do you remember what today is?" Miley said smiling again.

"Of course I…do…hiccup…hiccup" Oliver quickly covered his mouth with his hand. But it was not fast enough and because she heard him hiccup.

Her smile turned into a frown, Oliver this day is important it's our three week anniversary how could you forget.

"Sorry…but I don't think it is that important" Oliver regretted saying what he just said so he tried to correct himself by saying "Miley I didn't mean to say tha… but she interrupted him.

"I know what you meant…so if you don't think it's that important…then I'll just leave then" she said as she got up from his bed and head towards the door.

"Miley…I will make it up too somehow"

"Yeah how"

She said turning to look at him with her arms crossed.

"Yeah…well I have to…"

"Save it, come see me when you come to your senses" she almost in tears and with that she ran out the door.

Leaving Oliver looking confused as he removed the pillow from his private area and got up to zip and button his pants back up.

He sat on his bed and thought _"how will I make this up to her"_

**What did you think of the first chapter Review Should I continue?? **


	2. Oliver’s ideas

How could you forget!

Chapter 2

Oliver's ideas

Miley, who was still in tears reached her house and opened the front door and rushed up the stairs to her room,

When she got to her bedroom she was greeted by a really perky and hyper Lily who jumped off the bed and raced towards Miley.

"Hey Miles, how did it go, did he remember, so what did he get you?" Lilly questioned Miley.

When she finally noticed Miley's facial expression was anything but happy.

"Oh what did that spineless punk do now?" She asked with anger in her voice.

"H-He…f…f...forgot…our…three…week… anniversary" Miley said stuttering as she began to cry again. Lily wrapped her arms around Miley and gave her a hug.

"Tell me everything" Lilly said removing her releasing from the hug.

"Okay…" Miley said timidly as she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and then walked towards her bed and sat down; Lily followed close behind and sat beside her.

Miley explained to Lilly that she went to his house to see what he was up too and how she heard him moan her name and what she saw him doing in his room.

"Wait… how big is he?" Lily said waiting eagerly for a response from Miley.

"I'm not even gonna answer that question."

"Oh come on you can tell me, it's not like I'll tell anyone at school" Lilly said giggling a little.

"No because you will tell other people and also he is my boyfriend."

"I will not Lily said and plus all the girls at school want to know"

"Why would they care how big he is?"

"Have you seen the size of his shoes?"

"Uh…Lily don't think like that"

"It's not just me it girls at our school too"

"So pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase can you tell me"

"No Lilly."

"Please!"

"Lilly, no" she said in a warning tone.

"Fine since you refuse to answer my question that means he is small" Lily said smile and a little giggle.

"He is not small…not even close" Miley angrily screamed then covered her mouth with her hand after realizing what she just said.

Lily gave Miley a mischievously smile and said "See I knew you were going to give me an answer." "Ooh…I can't wait to tell…."

"Lilly" Miley said well glaring at her

"Okay…I won't tell anyone…except for…."

Miley rolled her eyes at Lilly.

"Whatever, but still do not tell anyone" she said pleading.

"Okay I'll try not to tell anyone this, so then what happened" Lilly said changing the subject.

"I'll only tell you the rest if you won't interrupt me again" Miley said looking at Lilly.

"Okay fine I won't interrupt you now go on already"

So she told her the rest of the story, when she finished Lilly was angry.

She thought to herself "_How could he forget his anniversary day, I have been reminding him almost every day this week…oh just wait until I see him."_

-------------------Meanwhile----------------------

Oliver decided to head down to Rico's to clear his head of what had happened earlier and also to think about how he would make it up to her.

He sat down on one of the stools with his head down. Jackson saw him and went over and asked.

"Oken what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me because right now you would be on your second hotdog right now."

"I'm not hungry right now."

Jackson let out a loud gasped "Now I know something is seriously wrong. Doctor Jackson what's wrong.

Oliver looked up at Jackson who had a big smile on his face.

He sighed, and quickly said "Iforgotarethreeweekanniversary."

"Oh that's bad"

"Ya think, hold on you actually understood me."

"Uh yeah…I always have to deal with Miley talking fast" for example when we went Christmas shopping last year I had to deal with the fast speed talking, then his voice went high pitched trying to imitate a girls voice."Ooh look at these shoes they are sooo cute I have to get them ah look at this look at that, look here…blah blah…blah. "

"So how are you going to make it up to her?" Jackson said in his normal voice while wiping the counter with a cloth.

"I have several ideas but I don't know if that would be enough to make it up to her"

"Let me be the judge of that"

"Why do you care about my love life problems?"

Uh because your love life involves my sister, and if you don't make it up to her I'm going to…..Uh just tell me your idea's Jackson said snarled.

"Okay…okay" Oliver said nervously.

"Buy her a dozen rose"

"Nope next idea and do you even have the money"

"Right, um get her a card and candy?"

"No, well do you have any other ideas?"

"Well…um there is one…idea…tha…"

"Just tell me already Jackson said impatiently"

"Okay…but don't laugh, I was thinking of writing her a song"

"Y-you… writing… a… song" Jackson said in between laughing.

"Fine go ahead laugh at me, but I bet you two free hot dogs that I can write her a song and that she'll love it."

"Alright…but when I win the bet which I will you have to embarrass yourself in front of both Miley and Lilly"

"_You're a true friend, you're here to the end…"_

"Ha nice ringtone"

"Shut up at least I know it's Lilly"

"Hey Lil"

"Don't you hey Lilly me. How could you forget that today is your three week anniversary? I've been constantly reminding you this whole week"

"I had a lot on my mind this week"

"Oh really like what."

"Uh…um…the biology project….and…_hiccup…_uh the…um…you know other stuff…_hiccup._"

"You're such a liar Oliver we have no biology project."

"How do you know…Lillian?"

"I told you not to call me that" Lilly growled.

"What are you gonna do Lillian…huh…can't do much to me through the phone can you" Oliver said laughing.

"Just you wait…I will kick you where the sun does not shine"

"Oh…I'm really scared Lillian"

"Um…Oliver…" Jackson said whispered.

Oliver laughter stopped, she's right behind me isn't she.

Jackson slowly nodded his head.

Oliver eyes widened, gulped and slowly got off the stool and turned around to see a very angry Lilly standing there.

"Hey…Lil…"but Oliver was interrupted when Lilly swung her right foot and kicked Oliver in the crotch he then fell to the ground holding his private area that Lilly kicked.

"Lilly why did you do that"

"Because he deserves it, and he already knows I don't like it when people say my whole first name".

"Oh…you mean Lillian…"

"Watch it…Jackson or that could be you" Lilly said pointing her finger to Oliver who was still on the ground in pain.

"He gulped and then said "Sorry…so what brings you down here anyways""

"I just came down here to talk to Oliver"

Oliver finally got up off the ground and sat back down on the stool right beside Lilly.

"You know you didn't have to do that"

"Ya ya…whatever you say, so how are you going to make it up to her?"

"Well I was thinking about writing her a…"

"…A song" Jackson said butting in "can you believe this kid?"

"Hey just because I have a C average in English does not mean I will have trouble with writing her a song."

"A yeah it does, I mean you can't even rhyme let alone write a whole song" said Lilly.

"Oh whatever I can't take anymore of your little comments" with that Oliver got off the stool he was sitting on and headed home leaving Jackson and Lilly laughing at him.

**Will Oliver be able to write Miley a song? Review Will update soon :) **


	3. Smarties Ice cream

How could you forget!

Chapter 3

Smarties Ice cream

"Hey Ol, how was your day" his father addressed him once he came through the door. Oliver just looked at him, trudged upstairs to his room without uttering a word.

Once in his room Oliver took out a pencil, piece paper out from his desk and began jotting down words that rhymed with Miley's name. Smiley, Filey, Wiley, Tiley, Jiley, and Kiley was he could come up with. In anger and slight annoyance he crumpled the paper and chucked it onto the floor and then took another sheet out. About three hours later he gave up. He got up from his chair and sat down on his drum stool, began to play the drums raucously and mercilessly. The pounding of the drums echoed throughout the household.

had returned home early from work and was watching television while was reading his newspaper. "Oh, honey he sounds upset" Mr. Oken lowered his newspaper he had been reading and looked at her. "You should go up there and talk to him She said. He put his paper down and walked up the steps to Oliver's room. "Hey Ol" his father said trying to get his son's attention. But Oliver continued to play his drums. "Oliver!" he said raising his voice a few octaves. Oliver stopped his drumming and looked up to see his father at his doorway. "Oh hey dad" Oliver said dully. "What's wrong Oliver?"

"What makes you think there's anything wrong" Oliver said unconvincingly. His father gave him a look. Oliver sighed "Alright, I forgot our anniversary day and now my Miley isn't Smiley" said Oliver, getting off the drum stool and sitting down on his bed. Mr. Oken took this as an opportunity to enter the room. He sat down beside Oliver. "

"That's not ba-"

"-I wasn't done" Oliver cut in.

"Oh continue" his father said sheepishly.

"And I bet Jackson I could write a song for Miley" by then he began to pace, threw his arms up in anger. "Now I'm up here trying to write a song"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to write a song for Miley" Mr. Oken said to Oliver.

Oliver stopped his pacing a smiled at his father "You really think so" He got up and put a hand on Oliver's shoulder reassuringly "Yes I do. Now if you excuse me there's a slice of cake in the fridge calling my name." he said rushing through the door. His father reappeared "Don't forget to shout Eureka" his father said. "Why?"

"To express your triumph" and with that he left.

"I'll keep that in mind" Oliver muttered.

Oliver plopped back down in his seat and began to think. It was reached eleven o'clock when his father came up again this time had a plate and fork. "How the song going son" Oliver swiveled in his seat "What do you think" Mr. Oken noticed the pile of crumpled papers on the ground.

"Here, you can have this slice of cake" He set it down on the desk "Maybe eating something will give you some inspiration for the song."

"Whatever, thanks for the cake" Oliver said digging into the chocolate cake with the fork.

"You're welcome, good luck on the song, don't stay up to late" said shutting the door behind him as he left.

Oliver finished the slice of cake. That's when a light went on in Oliver's head. He knew exactly what to write. Oliver hastily grabbed his pen and scribbled down the lyrics before he forgot them. He read them over and a smile prided his face.

"EUREKA!" he screamed in triumph.

-------Hannah--Montana--------

On Sunday Lilly went over to the Stewart's house to see how she was holding up. After Mr. Stewart let her in she rushed to Miley's room. She opened the door slightly and peered in to see her curled in a ball. That was the same position she was in when Lilly left the day before. Only difference was there were two empty container's of Smarties ice cream on her night table.

Lilly knocked on her door lightly. "Miley, are you okay" She sat up after hearing Lilly's voice and replied "No" hoarsely from all the crying. Lilly walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "Come on let's take your mind off him and got to the beach."

"Hmm let think the beach where he goes everyday how about …No!" she said firmly. "Okay so the beach is a no go" She thought again and got another place they could go to "Hey! How about the mall"? Lilly screeched happily startling Miley in the process.

Miley was hesitant to answer at first but did anyways. "I don't…" She was cut off by her cell phone, playing the familiar ringtone she set for Oliver.

_**You got your popstar, I'll be your rockstar**_

Her eyes began filling with tears after hearing it. She immediately got off her bed and headed for the door but Lilly got up as well and grabbed her by the arm and stopped her from going any further. "That was Oliver wasn't it" she gave her a look in disbelief. Lilly pulled Miley back to her bed. She let go off Miley's arm, and hugged her comforting her. "Don't let him upset you Miles. He is not worth your tears."

"Your right, Lil." she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "So are you up for the mall now?" Lilly asked.

"Yep, just let me get changed." she grabbed a random t-shirt and a pair of shorts from her dresser and dashed off into the washroom to get ready.

Miley's cell phone rang again but instead of ignoring like before Lilly answered. It was Oliver. "Miley, I'm really sorry I forgot about our special day." He said "But I know it's a day late but I have your present ready.

"Oliver" said Lilly trying to get his attention but failing miserably in the attempt

He continued on by saying "Just meet me down at the beach in ten minutes."

"OLIVER!" she screamed.

"What"

"It's Lilly not Miley" Lilly said sounding a little annoyed.

"Where's Miley?"He questioned her.

"Why should I tell you" she said acidly.

"I have to make it up to her Lilly." Oliver said sadly.

Lilly sighed "She's…" The door knob to the washroom began to turn. Lilly immediately hung up.

Miley walked out of the washroom with a towel wrapped around her head. "Who was that you were talking too?"

"Uh…no one important" she fibbed.

**Poor Oliver Review One chapter left :( Oh well until next time. **


End file.
